


Northern Fighter

by Rogdar Hammerfist (GlacialNorsePagan)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacialNorsePagan/pseuds/Rogdar%20Hammerfist
Summary: A powerful rogue venator, captained by the powerful Katla Falkidottir, seeks to take on the British Royal Navy during the Age Of Sail.





	Northern Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER - These writings were made by a member of the LGBTQ+ community. If you have a problem with that, you can shut your mouth and go read a book on how to stop being bigoted.

As the sun reached midday over Goldmaple, Indomina in 1790, a young Lieutenant from the ship HMS The Executioner washed up on the shore. An hour later, a soldier rushed to the commanding officer of Fort Wayne, Major Gabriel Oakenheart. 

"Major Oakenheart!" The soldier spoke as he ran up, out of breath. 

Gabriel sighed. "Yes?" He said, taking a sip of his tea. 

"There's been an attack on the HMS The Executioner... so far, only one survivor." 

The Major almost spat out his tea. He quickly swallowed it, before speaking. "I... who sunk it?" 

"We're not sure. According to the survivor, they were attacked by a ship with six masts, roughly 360 feet long, and flying a black flag with crossed hatchets." 

"Six masts?!" 

"Yes sir." 

"And a black flag with crossed hatchets... pirates?" 

"Not likely, sir. Pirates would've killed everyone then looted, before sinking the ship; this one was allegedly sunk immediately." 

"Prepare the three deadliest galleons we have, and send them out." 

"Yes, sir." 

One hundred and eighty miles east, a six-masted, 360-foot venator, with the words "Northern Fighter" painted on the side, tore through the seas at 16 knots. She had twenty guns, 48-pounder, mounted on either side, and four 36-pounders at the front and four at the back, for a total of forty 48-pounders and eight 36-pounders the massive ship plowed through the rough waves as a woman shouted orders to the crew. 

The woman was 6'4," with reddish-brown hair and dark brown eyes, and she carried a flintlock and two steel skeggøx - Viking handaxes. She wore stagleather clothes, and she had a bearfur cape flowing down her back, although it was slightly worn, with tears and holes in it, likely from battle. 

"Get those cannons ready! At this speed we'll reach Indomina by dawn!" She shouted, her thick accent flowing through her deep yet somehow feminine voice. She looked down at a necklace around her neck, which had a small pendant designed to look like an axe. "For you, Alvig, my love." She spoke quietly. 

She then looked up, seeing that one of the crew members had slipped. She walked over, helping the crew member up. "Be more careful, Tom." 

"Yes, Captain." He responded. 

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard, and a cannonball wizzed overhead. They were under attack by a British Naval galleon, the HMS Goldmark.


End file.
